


Thorned Throne: The Decimo's Queen

by LadyAxisNeoluna, OhSweetSeduction (LadyAxisNeoluna)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Blindfolds, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Heterosexuality, Light Bondage, Loving Marriage, Remix, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Underage Sex, Vongola Trial Succession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 01:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAxisNeoluna/pseuds/LadyAxisNeoluna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAxisNeoluna/pseuds/OhSweetSeduction
Summary: The rage she had, the love she felt, the confusion of his actions, and the determination she embodied. Pure and unforgiving, as if Xanxus is witnessing the wrath of god directed at him, and in his eyes, he had never seen anything more beautiful. All doubt clear from his mind, his very being desired Sawada Setsuna. And he would get what he wants, be that the Vongola or the beautiful young woman he's facing. Rewrite of Thorned Throne - The King's Concubine.





	Thorned Throne: The Decimo's Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Thorned Throne](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/423110) by Pakkizuki. 



> This is the new version of my hetero Thorned Throne story by Pakizuki. This version has a more consensual lemon that the old one just bugged me about so I rewrote this just for Xanxus’ birthday (woo!)

The plans for the Vongola Rings were perfect, so perfect that everything went accordingly. Xanxus can't help but share the sadistic glee Belphegor felt when Sawada Setsuna, the girl that was chosen over him, got struck with the realization that she killed the Ninth boss.

From there it went downhill; shock and devastation that was too much for the young girl and would decline her abilities greatly, that not even the trusted Acrobaleno's voice could reach her. It was easy afterwards.

At least, that's how Xanxus' plan had turned out in his mind.

It all went accordingly, until the unexpected happened: the runt snapped. The fight for the Sky Ring started violently, with Tsuna's confused and blazing rage unlocking her Dying Will in an abnormal manner. It is in this state that Xanxus realized why Tsuna is chosen as the successor.

The beauty the young girl depicted was surreal; raging flames that showed her untapped potential erupted everywhere, the power she exhibits would overwhelm even the strongest Mafioso. And the one taming it is this fragile-looking girl, her appearance contrasting the powers she possesses.

The rage she had, the love she felt, the confusion of his actions, and the determination she embodied. Pure and unforgiving, as if Xanxus is witnessing the wrath of god directed at him, and in his eyes, he had never seen anything more beautiful.

All doubt clear from his mind, his very being desired Sawada Setsuna. And he would get what he wants, be that the Vongola or the beautiful young woman he's facing.

Xanxus nearly failed in doing so, the girl’s power left anything in their wake to collapse, her speed made everything stand still, and her hyper awareness more easily predicted and countered his every move and breath. Their clash actually pushed Xanxus to fight without any restraints as Tsuna figured out how to absorb his flame to empower her own. But what Xanxus figured was that her body still cannot sustain the already monstrous amount of flame energy without burning out, and purposely kept feeding her his strongest attack.

Like a charm, the abnormal Dying Will Flames Tsuna emitted caused her to shut down and fall to her defeat. Xanxus was more merciless, clear headed, and experienced in controlling his powers than the girl. Her raw resolve just wasn’t enough.

He quickly destroys the towers and retrieves the rings. Feeling charitable at the time, Xanxus unlocks the antidote of the Death Heater poison to not only the Varia but Tsuna’s guardians. He reasoned it would make the process of her falling for him much easier if he can show some mercy.

Once Tsuna’s guardians were restrained and cured, Xanxus attaches the Vongola Rings to his chain and letting their power put him into a near death state. When he entered the strange dimension, he found Tsuna accompanying him, barely holding herself together. Reluctantly, she leans against his frame for support with him holding her waist.

Soon after, glimpses of the history of crime and atrocities the family committed throughout the generations appeared before them. Tsuna visibly cringed and drew herself against Xanxus to hide the sight, but Xanxus didn’t bat an eye on any of it. He knew first hand in the slums and as an assassin how cruel people can be, with him being a prime offender of it. Because of this, he knew what his resolve was.

The shades of the previous Vongola bosses appears before them, eyes blazing intensity and authority. Xanxus felt both awe and distain for them.

"You nine bosses saw how our battle went. Her power is raw but could have beaten me if she could control it." Xanxus explained dryly only to smirk, "I can accept these atrocities as a way of the world, but she is the exception I want to test. The Vongola could live or die with either of our bloodlines to continue it, but my resolve is to see if either her influence or mine will pass to the children I plan to have with her."

“Hmm” A voice of a young sounding boss said. Soon the shades of the bosses surrounded Xanxus and Tsuna, their forms glowing to wisps of Sky energy onto their recognisable beings.

The young man with the strongest Dying Will Flame blazing on his forehead stepped before Xanxus, his mask disintegrating to reveal golden eyes before he spoke for the group’s behalf.

“It is unprecedented for anyone outside the family’s bloodline to inherit the ring’s power. However, the state of the Vongola is at a crossroads for a revolution.” He looks to a younger girl in his candidate’s arms, “If you take my descendant as your cherished consort, you will unlock power far beyond what is known about the rings and beyond, but you ultimately decide whether the famiglia perishes or prospers, Vongola Decimo.”

“Hnn, I understand your terms,” Xanxus confirms, sure of himself.

At this, Xanxus’ resolve is enough for the predecessors of the Vongola Rings to accept him, passing their power onto him. It seems that the law stating he must have the bloodline to succeed the Vongola Famiglia proved otherwise, and in turn gained all the rights that came with it.

When Xanxus woke, he ceremoniously picked up the other prize in his arms; the stunningly powerful girl who fought him, still unconscious from the strain. In an act of tenderness that was once lost with him, he kissed her cheek and held her closer before he orders the Cervello to fix the rest.

oOoOo

It had been a few months since Xanxus took her and her guardians to live in Italy without any say from the people who knew them in Namimori.

Xanxus let her guardians see her since they were entrusted to be apprentices/servants to the other Varia officers. Hayako, Takami, Ryohei and Chrome stayed with her in the Vongola's main house, Lambo was thankfully spared to go back to live with the Bovino famiglia, while Hibari stayed in Namimori. As powerful Hibari is, he can't take on Xanxus without the risk of being completely incinerated by his Flame of Wrath. But because of Hibari's undeniable talent, Dino had him continue his training from time to time. There had been talk of releasing Mukuro from the Vendice, but Tsuna didn't know if anything came out of it.

Her mother Nana finally knew what her father's real work was, and she didn't take the news that her daughter was the heir of a Mafia Empire and taken to be the bride and bed partner of their deadliest assassin. But Nana had suspected her husband's work to be suspicious even before they married and she was at fault for this for not questioning him. She wanted to amend for her daughter's situation by supporting her in her times of need, she moved to Italy to properly be close to her husband's family as she should have done in the beginning.

It was sudden when the first thing Xanxus did as boss was marrying Setsuna. Impulsive as it was, it made sense in the long run. As their flame was rare to begin with, it was also fortunate they were both incredibly powerful, tenacious Sky Flame users with the hope their future children will inherit. Would they be as kind hearted as their mother, or would his bitterness as a child seep and be ingrained into their being? It was a prospect Xanxus wondered more often than he admited.

It was a beautiful, cool night in Italy, but it was all fire in the room of the Vongola Decimo.

"Xa… Xanxus" Tsuna whimpers, her body overwhelmed from the fiery sensations the scarred man administered to her. Xanxus smirks, gazing lustfully down on the blindfolded girl whose wrists are tied to overhanging headboard.

His large, well practiced hands then sprawled on Tsuna's lithe, naked body, the very body that withstood inhumanly powerful energy the Varia leader and also now Vongola Decimo fired without hesitation. Granted, it was a whole different kind of assault now.

Tsuna was addictive. No matter how many times he took Tsuna, the girl never fails in getting Xanxus drunk on her.

The first time he took Tsuna to his bed, broken into her, and  **tasted her** , he felt more victorious than when he had won the battle. He is the only one who could claim the beauty, the only one who could watch her gentle features twist in the sweetest pleasures, and inflict teasing masochistic pains that leave her to beg for him. In turn, he will have no one else but her, as no one could or ever will compare to his beloved wife.

Tsuna mewls when he thumbs her nipples, pinching them, then used his mouth to lick and pull lightly by his teeth. She softly gasped as Xanxus suckle on one of them eagerly. He held Tsuna's waist to still her, leaving her to squirm futilely.

"Aaah!!" The younger of the two cried out, when the older man dug his nails into the delicate skin, whilst his mouth attacked the girl's neck. He bit on the junction between her neck and shoulder, licking and sucking on the flesh afterwards, then biting a trail of his love marks to the other side of Tsuna’s neck.

"Nnnh… N-no… Ahh, Xanxus…" Tsuna cried. Xanxus groaned, voice thick with lust at the arousing noises and whimpers the young girl beneath him made. His mouth locked itself with Tsuna's, his tongue demanding entrance. Tsuna complies meekly, not wanting to repeat what happened last time when she denied co-operation, and Xanxus began to ravage the younger girl's mouth.

Using her obedience, Xanxus opens his mouth in the kiss, and Tsuna knows she has to do the same in keeping her upper and lower lips connected to Xanxus' respective ones; their tongues meld in the taste of the other. Tsuna still tasted hints of spiced rum Xanxus had before he asked to bed her, it fitted the inferno he embodied as a boss, and the sensual lover she never imagined to be pleasured by.

With her sight stripped from her, Tsuna wished she could take it off the blindfold as the suspense and anticipation drove her crazy. She hears ruffling noises and guesses that Xanxus is taking off his clothes, and felt the bed shift signalling he's back. Tsuna's body jerks in surprise when Xanxus teasingly licked her abdomen, then sucked and scraped his teeth against the flesh.

"Xanxus!" She cries, as she choked on her voice. It all became too much when Xanxus starts rubbing her clit as well, teasing the nub and tracing his fingers along the lips of her saturated opening, toying with it. Tsuna's body writhe under the man's mercy, her head lolled to the side as she came into the man's ready hand.

"You really are sensitive, Setsuna." Xanxus say, examining the consistency of the vaginal fluid, smirking.

Tsuna couldn't help it, her every sensation multiplied, and couldn't anticipate the older man's advances. It doesn't help that she's already sensitive in the first place. Xanxus spread Tsuna's wetness on her inner thigh, his hand still slick of his lover’s unhinged desire, he licked his thumb to sample her before he slicked his fingers into her folds.

“Ahh…” Tsuna moaned, her back arched to the intrusion.

It wasn’t too long ago that Tsuna was skittish and stressed at the idea of being penetrated, being broken down internally as some easily disposable toy at the worse case. However, even when Xanxus took her body after his victory, he took his time to get her ready. It was a small comfort that her body wouldn’t feel raw and worn when Xanxus first took her and eventually had sex on a near daily basis, with no lull on his libido in sight.

Xanxus kept her legs from closing on him, the sight before him intoxicating, the way Tsuna's body readily accepted the ministrations. His index and middle meld with the tight passage, contractions like a heartbeat.

Xanxus chuckled, “Such a tight girl you are. Your body still longs for my attention even after the many times we’ve done this?”

“I can’t hn...control what my ahh…body wants,” Tsuna admitted in between the sighs. “You…are good to me.”

Xanxus replied to her with a deeper thrust of his fingers, curling them in ways that made Tsuna see stars and continue to flood Xanxus’s hand. “Am I now?”

Tsuna caught her breath when Xanxus paused his skilled “torture”. “You’re not being fair.”

“That I’m not,” He retorted playfully, “I’m generous in getting my beloved wife to begging and spilling her sweetest desires for me.”

His words were always this sinful and won’t cease to be in the near future with her.

“Then let me the one to spoil you, husband.” Tsuna requested, “Let me see you.” She felt Xanxus trace along her jaw and tilt her chin lightly.

“So be it.” Xanxus answered and reached to unbind Tsuna’s wrists from the post. He kisses the pulse of her neck, hearing her light moan before removing the blindfold.

Tsuna opened her eyes to the sight of scars and powerful muscle. The formerly sharp red of his gaze once brimmed with unstoppable hellfire, held warmth and passion meant for someone dear.

‘I’m the one he chose to love so strongly’ Tsuna thought. She smiled at him before proceeding to wrap her arms around his neck. She leaned to his ear, “Lie down for me, my love.”

 Xanxus chuckled, “As you wish, my queen” he purred. He pulled both of them down, with Tsuna straddling him, her chest pressed up to his warmer body and Xanxus cupping her ass.

Tsuna kissed him briefly before reaching back to stroke his cock to fullness and just as sudden sheath herself to the hilt.

“Ahhh!” Tsuna cried and hearing Xanxus grunt, she was a small compared to Xanxus and her walls pulsed all around him and swore his cock barely dammed the flood swearing to break. She proceeded to move her hips, moaning from the incredible sensation.

“You still feel thick inside me Xanxus” Tsuna admitted out loud.

“Oh? Are you trying to stroking my ego now?“ He teased, keeping her steady. “Or is riding my cock to sate your lust something you can’t live without anymore?”

Tsuna was flushed before, but her husband’s dirty talk made her look down right crimson “I just can’t hold my stamina as well as you. I can never sate you before me.”

“What man can’t please his woman before him?” Xanxus processed to grip Tsuna’s hips to lead her to a faster pace “just having your walls conform to the size of my dick, it’s my honor and pleasure to see you come undone by me.”

“Xanxus! Oh my- ahhh!” Tsuna cried in surprise as Xanxus angled her to rub more against her clit. His pace had his cock practically breach her womb with his force, fully saturating and spilling on his crotch.

“I c-can’t… keep going like this,” Tsuna moaned, clouded by brain numbing pleasure.

“Then say my name,” Xanxus growled, his last few thrusts slammed deep inside her.

“XANXUS!” Tsuna arched her back a second time in the night as her walls clutched his cock in the high of the vice. Xanxus couldn’t hold himself from the feeling as he released his cum in pleased growl from his throat.

Both of them tried to catch their breathes before Tsuna removed herself from her husband and settle in beside him.

“Who do you love?” Xanxus asked still slightly labored, almost teasing.

“You, I love you and only you Xanxus.” Tsuna said without doubt.

“And I to you, my Setsuna.” The Decimo returned and kissed her goodnight.

Having these encounters many times, Tsuna didn't need to fear pregnancy as much. Even the first time Xanxus was thoughtful enough to use protection before he had a doctor give her a birth control implant. She guesses Xanxus wants her all to himself before childbearing and rearing will occupy more of her time in the future.

She then thinks back at the time the Ninth passed on his memories onto her, and when she had a dream after the Ring Battle that Tsuna disbelievingly met the predecessors of Vongola.

From those events, she then knew everything. Why the Sky Ring didn't reject Xanxus though he had no blood relation to the Vongola, why Reborn, her father and Dino—though grudgingly— did not interfere in the battle despite the outcome, and why the Ninth is smiling when he died.

Though each had various aspects to their reasons, one thing is clear in all of them.

Win or lose, they planned long ago for her to be sent against Xanxus, and for her to get through to him. She had the ability to match against him in a way no other person can. It is not just because of her raw power and potential, but her nature to forgive and even love a faulted man like Xanxus, and save him from imminent self-destruction from relying on just power. By having mercy on her guardians when he could have let them die was a good sign he has a conscience, even if he did it to get her sympathy.

Xanxus possessed her body, but under all of that, she had his heart is in her grasp. To nurture and accept it or to reject and destroy it, she chose the former and never looked back on it.

She should be mad, maybe even furious that she is used as a tool in her father's and grandfather figure's plans. But…she really couldn't find it in herself to. This is her role and it is all that mattered most to Tsuna, rather than the complicated details behind these turn of events.

The two of them fell into slumber after returning each other’s embrace, looking forward to what the future held for the both of them.


End file.
